Civilian
The Civilian (シビリアン Shibirian) is a non-playable class that first appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Like the class's name suggests, it is one that is assumed by the common citizenry, and are incapable of engaging in combat. The Citizen class most commonly takes the form of adults and children, although in certain titles, the Child class appears separately. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Citizen class is assumed by hapless members of the common citizenry evacuating their homes in a bid to evade the chaos of warfare breaking out around them. In this title, rescuing any one of the Citizens who appear will reward the rescuer with an instant level up. In Thracia 776, the Citizen class no longer awards a free level up each time any one of its members is rescued. Instead, depending on the chapter that Civilians appear in, keeping them alive until the end of a chapter or helping them flee battlefields will reward the player with a variety of benefits. Some of these benefits include the acquisition of rare items and even the ability to recruit more characters. Civilians emerging in subsequent titles operate in much the same way as their Thracia 776 iteration, requiring protection and often awarding the player if they are kept alive until the end of the chapters that they appear in. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Civilians are simply known as NPCs. In Radiant Dawn, the Civilian (市民シビリアン Shibirian) class is localised as the Citizen class. This iteration of the class operates much the same way as its Thracia 776 predecessor does. In Awakening, the Civilian class is not present, but Villagers serving the same purpose are present in certain Paralogue chapters. These Villagers are very weak and usually unarmed, and must be protected from the enemies in the chapter. If the Villagers survive to the end of the chapter, the player may be rewarded with items. In Echoes, Civilians are rebranded as Boy, or Girl in the case of Celica and Faye, and are only seen in the prologue map, wherein they are very weak units wielding Swords. Overview Combat Civilians appear in battlefields as Other Units, possessing low HP and are incapable of engaging in combat. Protecting these individuals may not always be compulsory, but doing so often yields rewards that are beneficial to the player. Civilians are often static units that require at least one bodyguard to maintain vigilance over their safety, but in their appearance in Radiant Dawn, they appear as units that can be rescued by other NPC units. In-Game Base Stats / *0* / *0*5*-*-*- |fe5=10*0*0*0*0*0*0*-*2*0*-*- |ts=10*0*0*0*0*0*0*-*4*-*-*- |fe6-1=(Child)*10*0*-*0*0*0*0*0*5*1*-*- |fe6-2=(Adult)*10*0*-*0*0*0*0*0*5* / *-*- |fe7=10*0*-*0*0*0*0*0*5*6*-*- |fe8-1=(Child)* / * / *-*0*0*0*0* / *5* / *-*- |fe8-2=(Adult 1)* / *0*-*1*0*0*0* / *5* / *-*- |fe8-3=(Adult 2)* / * / *-* / *0*0* / * / *5* / *-*- |fe9=10*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*5* / * / *- |fe10-1=(Child)*12*1*0*1*3*0*1*0*4*2*2*- |fe10-2=(Adult)* / * / *0*2* / *0* / * / * / *8*8*- |fe10-3=(Old Man)*16*1*0*1*2*0*1*1*4*8*8*- }} Maximum Stats / *30* / *15*5*-*-*- |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-*- |ts=60*15*15*15*15*30*15*-*12*-*-*- |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-*- |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-*- |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-*- |fe9=60*20*20*20*20*40*20*20*5* / * / *- |fe10-1=(Child)*40*10*10*10*10*30*10*10*4*2*2*- |fe10-2=(Adult)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10* / *8*8*- |fe10-3=(Old Man)*30*15*10*15*15*30*15*10*4*8*8*- }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %*10%* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-3=(Old Man)*40%*10%*5%*5%*5%*30%*5%*10%*-*-*-*- }} Gallery Portraits The Binding Blade Civiles3.png Civiles2.png Civiles.png The Blazing Blade File:Civil.png The Sacred Stones Civiles6.png Civiles5.png Civiles4.png Gallery File:NPC (TS).png|Map sprite of an old male NPC from TearRing Saga. File:Civilian2 (TS).png|Map sprite of a female NPC from TearRing Saga. File:Civilian.gif|Map sprite of a male Citizen from the GBA titles.